Family ain't so bad
by canaidianklaine3453
Summary: 17 year old Blaine Anderson has been in a orphanage since age 7 ever since his parents died in a car accident picking him up from school. Now the Berry's want a son who is from an orphanage. When Rachel gets home with Kurt and Mercedes for a sleepover she sees a new face. Klaine boyfriends and Anderberry siblings
1. Blaine's flash back

**A/N Hi soo here is my first story here I hope you like it, sorry for spelling stupid dyslexia**

**Pairings: Klaine, Anderberry siblings and little Finchel and Bert/Carole and the berry men.**

**Rateing: teen**

**Warnings: homophobia and mild language. (I'll add more if need in new chapters)**

**Summery: 17 year old Blaine Anderson has been in a orphanage since age 7 ever since his parents died in a car accident picking him up from school. There was a family that planed to adopt him but he came out at age 10 when the family was homophobic. Now the Berry's want a son who is from an orphanage. When Rachel gets home with Kurt and Mercedes for a study session she sees a new face.**

**Enjoy**

"_Blaine honey, your parents were supposed to pick you up an hour ago. Do you know where they are?" asked in her typical loving voice. _

"_no sorry" He answers with adorable 7 year old voice _

_A knock came from the door. He saw his teacher leave the room for a few minuets coming back looking like mom did when Coop died last year. _

"_Blaine can you come here please" she tried her best to smile but knowing what she was about to say she was hesitant "you a big boy so listen" _

"_yes Ms.W I am what do you need I wanna go home?" Blaine asked his innocence making her feel even worse. _

"_Blaine, there is no more home" She said holding her breath. _

"_what do you mean are we moving?" he asked confused._

" _No, Blaine your parents are …. Dead" she replied her voice wavering. _

"_No, No how NO I" He said he dropped to his knees collapsing to the floor._

"_Blaine, they were coming to pick you up from school when a car drove in to them and they were in an accident" she said collecting the broken boy in her arms. _

"_I lost Coop now them dose god hate me Ms.W?" he asked in the front of her white blouse now wet with salty tears. _

"_no Blainey, I will come with you so we can go to you house to get the things you need then we will go see where you can go ok" she asked hugging him tightly. _

"_ok let's go" he said in a soft tearful voice._

_She put him down and he held her hand as walked out to her car. She unlocked the teal jeep putting him in the back buckling him up and slipping in the front herself. She looked in her pink purse for the paper the secretary gave her with his address. Once she found it she drove there in anticipation to see the boy react. She looked back in the rear view mirror and what she saw broke her heart even more. He was sitting looking out at the passing cars tears running freely down his face singing a soft tune. _

_Once they got there he ran out to the door looking for the secret key hiss mommy and daddy hid in the growing sunflower pot. he reached in and grabbed it and gave it to his teacher and opened the door. _

_He grabbed his thing in a box and his small backpack._

_A scrapbook with everything about his family they finished last weekend_

_His beloved song book and microphone pen that records songs_

_His best friend a stuffed puppy that his mom gave him on his 6__th__ birthday saying it reminded her of him. _

_His baby blaineket a blue blanket with his name stitched on it _

_And his father's box of music books in instruments and songs he wrote but never preformed._

_They left to go in this red building that had the name __**Westenville orphanage**__. When they entered this young woman asked them many questions and gave him a room and said "Welcome to your new home Blaine Anderson!"_

Blaine woke with a start. He was covered with sweat and his sheets damp me turned over and saw it was only 3:23AM. So he went back to sleep.

_10 year old Blaine was supper stoked he actually had a family that was interested in him. _

"_Blaine before we look at the adoption papers is there anything we should know?" Mr. Matson asked looking at his wife. They were a young couple that can't have children and wanted a son. _

"_nothing much I love music, sports and I am starting to see what people mean when they say crushes" he said smiling nothing could ruin his day now. _

"_really now what's her name?" his wife asks smiling sweetly pulling down at her tight black skirt to even out her white blouse. _

"_his name is Simon" He says excited until he saw a look of disgust. _

"_I won't be living with a homo" Mr. Matson said standing up and walking out. His wife looked at the main desk and said not today and ran out. _

Once again Blaine woke with a start this time he was being shook awake by a hand that led to the dorm leader saying it time to eat. Mornings like this he wonders if he will ever find in a home for him and his sexuality.

He dragged himself out of bed and threw on his uniform and walking to the dining room for some oatmeal that he got every morning. When he entered he got his oatmeal a little brown sugar and sat down at an empty table. He never made friends since he was the gay kid that can't ever get adopted but he could not care less in two years time he will be gone out in the real world and live his life.

He still has to wait for September before his senior year starts then after the summer he is free to live his life. He gets his parents inheritance and will leave Ohio to new York and play his music. For his last birthday the orphanage got him a new beautiful acoustic guitar and now he could play the music his dad left him before he passed away.

After breakfast he went up to his room since it's summer he didn't have classes to attend so he just laid back on his made bed closed his eyes and just thinking of new York and how he will be getting out after ten years.

He sat up reaching over to the box filled with his father's music and picked a book that said queen and opened it to the page he needed a song he felt like all those years ago. High Way To Hell. He palyed the song on his guitar until it was perfect and was about to put it away when the boss of the orphanage came he was a little nerves

"Blaine we have a family that wants to meet you" She said seriously than left.

**A/N sorry it was so short it was only 1025 words but it is midnight here so here it is.**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I need to get you at least a little interested so please give me reviews and pleas tell me if I spell things wrong**

**Love you all**

**S.A.M**


	2. Rachel's choice

**A/N thank you for feedback I will try to fix errors just to say my posts will be uneven since I'm only at my dad's house 3/7 days a week and my mom doesn't have word doc so I will at least try to post once a week. I have a mental plot but I am writing as I post. Hope you like this chapter this is Rachel's P.O.V next will be Kurt's and if you have suspicion please tell me why they are important to learn their past stories cause they do fall in with each other at times. **

Enjoy

Rachel Barbra Berry was always destined to be a star. Growing up with two dads she knows lots about musicals, her dreams about Broadway but she never knew about how to be a sibling. Now that her loving, awkward boyfriend Finn has Kurt (whom she has finally ended her vocal rivalry with) she fells left out. All her friends have siblings Mercedes, Kurt & Finn, even Noah has rumors of being a brother to someone. She tries to look past to see if her dads ever asked if she wants siblings and that only happened once.

"_Rachel Barbra please come down to the family room" asked Hiram called out to her. _

_10 year old Rachel skipped down the stairs smiling. She was curious but smiled when she sat in the family room in her favorite pink plush chair with gold stars all over it. _

"_What is it daddies?" she asked curiously letting her mind wonder on what the possibility it could be. _

"_What do you think about having siblings, Rach?" LeRoy asked looking at her. _

_She pondered for a second before saying "I don't want a disgusting brother or a nosey sister daddies I'm happy with our family now but I'll let you know if I ever consider is." She was fairly satisfied with the answer. _

"_Ok tell us if you ever want to talk about I" Hiram said smiling kissing her cheek and got up grabbing her hand with his left hand and LeRoy with the other. Even with being together for years Leroy and Hiram felt a spark of electricity like when they first met both hoping their daughter will find someone like that. Also they hope one day she will want to get a brother._

She smiled at herself and went down the stairs after wishing to her corkboard covered with her dreams, idles and stars. She saw her LeRoy on the piano hoping to master a new piece and Hiram cooking vegan burgers and making some salad.

"Dads I was wondering if I could ask you something?" they looked up at her than each other.

"Sure, Rach what is it" LeRoy asked standing up from the piano to stand by his partner both looking concerned.

"You know when I was ten or so how you brought up the idea of having a sibling?" she asked hoping they do.

"Yes why?" LeRoy said capturing Hiram's hand in his own and look at their star.

"Well, as you know it seems like most of my fellow glee clubbers have siblings and I was wondering if you would still be open to that offer?" She looks up hopefully and gives that smile that her dads and Finn always melt at.

"No special look needed. The idea is still available as long as you know that this isn't a little puppy it will be a real person. When we see where we can go, how would you like it carried through?" Hiram said, trying to hide a big smile crossing his face.

"You can tell me wrong but I want a brother. I want a brother that hasn't had a good past, one that needs a home." Rachel replied with a hopeful smile.

"We'll see but for now let's eat these delicious burgers dad cooked" LeRoy said smiling.

NEXT WEEK

"Rach, come down for a second" Her dads called in unison. She knew it was either wonderful news like when they got four tickets for her, her dads and Kurt to go to a local show of wicked. Or very bad like when her fish died when she was 6 years old. She yelled a quick "Coming" and got ready for excited or devastating news.

When she got down stairs she saw her dads with a file open on the glass table she didn't know what to think so she just sat in her plush chair and looked between the pair.

"Rachel we found a person out at the westernville Orphan edge. He is younger than you by seven months but still in your grade" LeRoy handed her a sheet of paper from the folder.

**Blaine Devon Anderson**

**His parents died when he was the age of seven when they got in a accident with a women on her way home in Lima. He has been in the orphanage for ten years. He has had two families look at him. The first when he was at the age of ten they were not open to having to adopt a gay boy who just came out. The next was when he was fourteen but would refuse to let him bring his music binders and song books so they both declined in the last minute. Mr. Anderson is very musically involved and is a main point in his life. He also is gay which has been his breaking point. When he lets you in he is charming fine young man that has lots of promise in the future. All he needs is a nice home that will be kind and give him love.**

**Westrenville orphanage head,**

_**Kate Redwan. **_

"Perfect" Rachel said happily

**A/N hi S.A.M here after Kurt's background, the story will begin at the meeting of both anderberry than later Klaine.**

**BTW my sisters birthday is soon and was wondering about this poem cuz you'll get it. **

Dear - I suck at rhyming poems more than not

But here I am so you must mean a lot

You mean more to me than Klaine

They just help me from driving you completely insane

I may bug you more than needed

But as many people have stated

Sisters are forever and always

We may be apart for days

But I don't care cuz your always on my mind

Cause I love you and you almost always s kind

Except when you give me your death stare

I don't care

Cuz I know you love me to

Till next time kazoo

**Love you all, **

**S.A.M**


	3. lonely Kurt

**A/N I'm soooo sorry I was done Kurt's and about to start ch.1 and the battery died so I have to re start and just another thing by the end it will be the Blaine we all love but at the start he is isolated. **

"_See you soon Kurt, I love you so much" Elizabeth Hummel smiled pulling her beloved little son in her arms, Squeezing him. _

"_Bye Mommy, I love you too. I'll never forget what you told me." Little Kurt hugged his mom equally as tight. _

"_Good now I'll go say good-bye to Daddy" his mom returned Kurt to the pail tile floor and turned to her loving husband. "I love you Burt"_

"_I love you to Liz, but what did you talk about?" Burt said hugging his wife and kissing her lightly on the lips with little Kurt awing. _

"_True love and us" she whispered in his ear kissing his cheek and left. _

Kurt didn't need a sign above his head to tell he was lonely. His mom used to say 'give love to everyone but when you find the one you know' he remembered the conversation with his life as it his last with his mom.

"_Mommy, when did you know you where in love with daddy?" Kurt asked curiously._

"_Well, that is a beautiful story it was when he took me to were our first date at the park with the flowers was on our one month anniversary. But when I first meet him I kind of just knew" Elizabeth said smiling at the memory and at her son. _

"_What do you mean you just knew?" He asked looking up at her with pure innocence and admiration _

"_When we were in high school our friends wanted to set us up so they made us meet and he asked me to go on a date, but that moment I saw him nervously waiting for me on the first date I never felt this way before I know he was the one that I would spend the rest of my life with" Liz looked down at her little boy and smiled. _

" _What else can you tell me about love?" He stared up at her with the worldwide storming eyes. _

"_Just know that give love to everyone even your enemies but when you find the one no matter what fight for them, everyone deserve happiness in life. But don't let love blind you keep your friends and family close as well. Whomever they are just know that I love you and who they are" His mom hugged him and added "Now let's go pick out my clothes for my trip!" _

"_OK, mommy lets go." He said grabbing his mothers soft hand lovingly and pulled her up to his parents room. _

Memories like this just keep him regretting the worst day of his life.

"_Daddy, Mommy was supposed to be here for Friday family supper" Kurt asked his father. Just before his Burt could answer his phone rang. _

"_hold on kiddo" he answered in return and dashed to the living room to the phone. _

"_Hello. This is Burt Hummel. Stop and just tell me. Oh god no. tell me it is not true. We will be right over. Yes me and her seven year old son. Kurt Hummel. Yes thank you bye" He walked back to his son "Kurt son, we need to go to the hospital there has been an accident." His father said with eyes tearing up. Kurt was shocked his daddy never cried._

_Kurt went over to his dad and hugged him and said "It's going to be okay Daddy I love you" Burt picked jim up and out to the car. _

"_Let's hope so" his dad whispered and drove to the hospital. Once they entered and checked in a nurse came out and said the life changing news. His mom: his Hero the one who he always had tea parties sang with danced with and loved more than anyone died. _

The memory that appeared whenever the jocks hurt him especially when Karofsky hit him, threw him in dumpsters, pushed him in lockers and call him names. Moments like this he started thinking what ifs. What if his mom never took the new road or what if the husband and wife that also died in it never had to pick up their son from school and sometimes he wondered about the boy that both his parents died. He saw him briefly just after the got to the hospital but he left quickly because of social services.

One thing for sure he was alone. He had Cades, Tina, Finn and now Rach but they all had someone to love as more than friends. Tina and Mike were more than perfect for each other, Cades and Sam have been serious for about a month and are very happy, Finn and Rachel were a bumpy relationship but will end up together no matter how many times they broke up and got back together.

He took the quote that his mom said seriously '_give love to everyone even your enemies' _he just put up his attitude mask for self-defense and anything to get a good deal on clothes. He looked down at his phone that was on his bed side table it said

**Hi Kurt, I am having a sleepover with Cades on Saturday and was wondering if you would like to come-Rachel B Berry**

_Yes Rach I'll be there- Kurt H_

**A\N I'm sorry this is late my dad took my appliances away for not cleaning my room. It will be longer next time.**

**Love you all, **

**S.A.M. **


	4. AnderBerry meeting

**A/N: sorry for not updating but it's hectic on my end. I'm sorry it so short. I am still running this story but first I don't own glee I just own the extras that you don't know.**

**Here is the meeting:**

**Enjoy **

Blaine's pov

Blaine we have a family that wants to meet you" She said seriously than left.

I fallowed her not believing what I just heard. I walked down the long familiar hall ways, before I entered the room to meet the family I took a breath and mentally told himself so of his morals.

-don't talk to anyone except if needed

-don't give up but don't sing publicly.

- **don't fall in love**

When he entered the room his was shocked to find two men about late 40's early 50's and a girl that was about my age.

"This is LeRoy, Hiram and Rachel they are the family who want to adopt you today. They got the papers signed and after you get your things and come back so you can go to a home. We will come in a week and see if you like it there, ok?" Ms. Tanning asked grabbing the paper from one of the Men. I gave an acute nod and went to get my things.

Once I got my things I got ready and left with my new family. Normally on Friday nights teen go out with their friends but no, tonight I got a family. Rachel showed me around the house. The house was like a musical masterpiece. Every room had at least one Broadway poster and some musical object.

At first I had to go up to my room after my tour and put my stuff away. My room was the only room that had nothing but a blue room with white sheets. He got his bag and box in the room and stated putting it away. He put his three sets of clothes in the closet as well as his guitar. He put his little stuffed puppy and his tattered blue Blaineket one his bed. He put his small Backpack in the other corner of his room next to a oak vintage looking desk. On the desk it had three shelves and little crest on the side saying _E.D.H. _He put the family scrapbook on the top left corner of the desk. I put my dad's music books in two of the shelves; I put his song pen in a small jar on the right side and his song book under his pillow so no one will see it.

The girl, Rachel I think it is, came up. "Blaine, dinner is ready and served." She said and gave a motion to follow her. I walked down the hard wood stairs and to the dining room. For dinner it was salad without anything and tofu burger, the dinner was surprisingly good for vegan products.

After dinner I got ready for bed and fell in a restless sleep. I woke up Saturday at 8:30 and heard no movement so he reached behind me and grabbed his song book to look thru. About 10:30 I heard a little movement and finally around eleven I heard his name being called for breakfast. I carefully put his song book down behind his pillow and went down to cocoa pancakes and syrup. I sat down with my new dad, papa and Rachel and she went on and on about her glee club and boyfriend, Finn I think it was. After breakfast I brought the dishes to papa when I heard the door bell ring, I went to the front door to were Rachel was and look at who was there,

_OH MY GOD!_

**A/N in sooo sorry I'm trying but won't be perfect hope this is sufficient but keep in mind Blaine hasn't talked since he closed himself off at 14.**

**Love you all,**

**S.A.M. **


End file.
